Implantation of a medical device into a patient's body can trigger an abnormal immune response by the patient's body which is a threat to the acceptance of the implant and can result in device failure. For the patient, this can mean extended inflammation, higher risk of infection, and tissue build-up that may cause complications as well as discomfort. These effects slow patient recovery and often mean further medical intervention.